Last Breath
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic. Oneshoot. Haberla perdido fue muy triste, pero ahora podremos estar juntos. el summary es una porquería gomen por eso. R & R onegai


**Disclaimer: personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, canción pertenece a Evanescence**

_--------_

**Last Breath**

_--------_

_Sintió una dolorosa punzada en algún punto crítico del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, mismo que la forzó a entrecerrar brevemente los ojos... aún así sus manos se aferraban al kunai que sostenía, del mismo modo en que ella se aferraba a la vida... alguien detrás de ella dejaba escapar un ruido de sorpresa... ella no vaciló... no había llegado hasta ahí para nada... había una misión que cumplir y la cumpliría aunque en ello se le fuera la existencia_

_"basta" escuchó decir a sus compañeros de equipo que peleaban cerca de ella, aunque no podía verlos "por favor Sakura"_

_Pero la kunoichi no quería darse por vencida... había dejado de ser la niña consentida del equipo 7, la que suspiraba y decía Sasuke-kun a cada momento, la que se enojaba con Naruto sólo porque él quería llamar su atención... la que siempre veía la espalda de sus compañeros... la que lloraba constantemente, siendo incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos... ahora era una Jounin, y una excelente ninja médico... aunque no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sus heridas, sólo por la persona a quien debían escoltar..._

_Una última pelea, no dejo que su cerebro la contradijera... sus pies avanzaron corriendo hacia el enemigo que sonreía prepotente, no tenía claro que iba a hacer, sólo que debía hacerlo... un combate mano a mano era su única opción ahora, con la fuerza que tenía estaba segura de que tenía bastantes posibilidades de derrotarlo... y así lo hizo... a pesar de sentir las punzadas más dolorosas, a pesar de respirar entrecortadamente... tragó saliva y lo demás ocurrió en una fracción de segundo... sintió que alguien la tomaba entre brazos y lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Naruto_

_"¡Rasengan!"_

_Y acto seguido perdió la conciencia... un remolino de voces confusas e imágenes borrosas entraron en su cabeza, sintió su respiración débil, irregular... volvió a pasar saliva, le ardía la garganta cuando lo hizo... sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla y una mano cariñosa que la enjugaba_

_"tranquila, todo saldrá bien" era la voz de su sensei, bueno, ex-sensei, aquella voz cálida, amable y que tan bien conocía la joven y que por primera vez sonaba a angustia _

_"si, la anciana podrá curarte, ya verás" la emoción de Naruto, o quizás la incredulidad le impedían derramar lágrimas al contenedor del kyuubi_

_Ella lo sentía, oleadas de frío en el abdomen, el frío que iba subiendo lentamente de los dedos de sus pies al resto del cuerpo... el efecto de las agujas envenenadas... mismas que había recibido en lugar de su protegido... pero que recién ahora estaban entrando en función dentro de su cuerpo... asumía que algún kunai debía haberla lastimado en el costado puesto que palpó la sangre tibia con sus trémulos dedos... y ahora no podía reunir el chakra necesario para curarse... el veneno la estaba entorpeciendo en todos sentidos... aún así... vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos... curioso... sólo los que estaban a punto de morir veían algo así... o eso decían... ¿sería que ella estaba ya a las puertas de la muerte? de ser así... no parecía tan terrible_

_"que problemáticos son... pero ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?" esa voz era nueva, le tomó varios segundos identificarla como la de Shikamaru_

_"¡frentuda!" no hacía falta que Ino pegara semejante grito, pero bueno, así era su querida amiga y ex-rival, ex desde que la rubia había comenzado a salir con Kiba, desde que ambas habían dejado en claro que lo suyo por Sasuke había sido sólo una atracción infantil, un cariño de adolescencia... curioso, jamás imagino que pudiera pensar algo así_

_"también me alegra verte" logró decir con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y le costó mucho enfocar las caras a su alrededor, estaba acostada... y el veneno ahora corría por sus piernas, como si fuera fuego quemándola por dentro_

_"¡¿qué estamos esperando?!" preguntó Naruto con exasperación "¡Sakura-chan necesita un médico!... ¡necesita a la anciana!"_

_Sakura sintió un golpe en el pecho y la urgencia de toser algo que tenía un gusto metálico y amargo... se llevó la mano a la boca, y entre Shikamaru y Kakashi la incorporaron, había hilillos de sangre corriendo por entre sus dedos, giró el rostro y tosió más sangre_

_"estamos a medio camino de Konoha" observó Shikamaru mirando al frente "nos tomara como mínimo un día llegar, más si tenemos enfrentamientos"_

_"frentudita, tú vas a llegar, lo sé" dijo Ino mirando a la kunoichi pelirrosa con los ojos humedecidos "eres muy necia como para rendirte"_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza y trató de limpiar su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, la cual alzó con mucho esfuerzo, la bajó pesadamente y respiró con dificultad_

_"las agujas, tenían ven-veneno" murmuró, el veneno seguía haciendo su camino por su cuerpo, su objetivo era el cerebro sin duda "yo sé, siento... no queda... tiempo..." apretó su vientre, ahí sentía ahora la ardorosa acción del veneno, se quiso doblar y se dio cuenta de que no podía, comenzaba a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, sus piernas ya no reaccionaban, empezaba a perder sensibilidad en el vientre _

_"tenemos que traer la ayuda" masculló Shikamaru "Naruto, Ino, Sai, vamos por la Hokage... Kakashi"_

_"¿qué rayos están esperando?" preguntó el peligris con enfado "vayan de una buena vez"_

_Los cuatro habían asentido y desaparecido por entre la espesura del bosque, ahora, sólo estaban él, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, poseedor del Sharingan... un Jounin, miembro del ANBU y sintiéndose como un genin incapaz de hacer nada frente a la eventual muerte de alguien preciado... pero no, Sakura no sólo era alguien preciado, era la persona más preciada en su vida, tomó sus manos, los guantes reposaban en el suelo, aquellas manos de porcelana teñida de escarlata que se sentían frías_

_"Kakashi-sensei" murmuró la joven con la voz más apagada que antes... aquellos bellos ojos jade parecían desposeídos de su radiante alegría, su inocencia, estaban como eclipsados por una sombra mortal... una vaga sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios manchados de rojo... _

_"no te esfuerces" pidió desesperado, no podía hacer nada, lo sabía, se sentía tan impotente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... no quería perderla, no podría aceptarlo... abrazó a la joven contra su pecho como si pretendiera darle una cura con sus brazos_

_Sintió la mano de Sakura alcanzar el borde su máscara y bajarla lentamente, se quedó inmóvil... su ojo normal y el ojo del Sharingan fijos en la bella mujer en que se había convertido su exalumna... al fin la máscara fue bajada... sintió los trémulos dedos de la kunoichi acariciar sus labios, sus mejillas... la cicatriz en su ojo... _

_"no quería, irme sin volver... a ver... tu rostro" dijo con un gran esfuerzo, ahora el veneno estaba cerca de sus pulmones comenzado a afectar su respiración, los latidos de su corazón _

_"Sakura, por favor no, no te vayas, no, no me dejes" pidió en una súplica, los ojos de la joven se dilataron por la sorpresa "no me dejes"_

_"perdóname" _

_Sus labios temblaron_ _y acto seguido sintió los labios de su antiguo sensei en ellos, un beso dulce, tierno, necesitado por ambos... el último beso... habían comenzado una relación hacía algunos meses, desde que la joven cumpliera los 18 años, se amaban, no habían podido evitarlo y ahora, ahora el destino hacía lo que no podían evitar... los separaba definitivamente... el veneno había paralizado ya su respiración, la joven era consciente de su próximo final... _

_"te amo"_

_Aquellas serían... sus últimas palabras..._

**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid**

De nuevo en algún lugar de Konoha un grupo de jóvenes se habían reunido como lo venían haciendo desde hacía algún tiempo, según su costumbre... ya no vestían de negro... pero eso no significaba que no siguieran sientiendo el dolor en sus pechos, la ausencia era notable cada día que pasaba... especialmente cuando llegaba esta estación del año...

"ya pasaron 3 años" murmuró Naruto, sus ojos entristecidos, sujetando apenas la mano de su novia quien también lucía triste

"Naruto-kun" susurró la joven de ojos aperlados con pesar, sabía que por algún motivo el pobre chico no había dejado de culparse por lo ocurrido

"si tan sólo..."

"basta" pidió Sai "no es necesario que te eches la culpa y digas lo que pudimos o no hacer para prevenir esto"

"él tiene razón" dijo una voz fría empero triste por la situación "no había nada que hubieran podido hacer por ella"

"déjame en paz teme" masculló Naruto "tú no estabas ahí, porque estabas muy ocupado buscando tu maldita venganza! le fallaste a tu equipo... como siempre"

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, un muro de arena, literalmente, se puso en el camino de ambos, los de Konoha se volvieron y miraron a los hermanos que venían de Suna, específicamente al que había impedido la pelea

"esto no es para que se pongan a pelear" dijo Temari luego del prolongado silencio de su hermano menor "a Sakura no le habría gustado"

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la mirada, avergonzados, recordando cierta ocasión cuando habían estado a punto de pelar, Sakura había tratado de intervenir, pero fueron realmente detenidos por su sensei, el hombre a quien más le había afectado todo esto

"¿vendrá?" preguntó Ino mirando a Naruto quien negó con la cabeza

"esta distinto desde que ella..." no pudo completar la frase, no podía creer que Sakura se hubiera ido, era como si siguiera ahí, aunque faltaban sus comentarios, quizás, que lo golpeara o algo así "él la amaba"

Todos callaron, se habían enterado de la relación de la ninja médica y el ninja copia así que sabían lo que signficaba para Kakashi todo esto, mejor dicho, lo intuían... en silencio anduvieron hacia el lugar donde la joven yacía enterrada, quizás después irían a mirar su nombre escrito en aquella piedra, pero no, quizás no sería buena idea... Naruto iba tomado de la mano de Hinata, detrás iba Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el piso, él había vuelto luego de matar a Itachi con el propósito de vencer su orgullo Uchiha y disculparse con su ex-equipo y se había encontrado conque Sakura, su compañera de equipo, la joven a quien siempre llamó 'molestia', estaba muerta, aquello le había sido difícil de digerir, muy difícil... luego iba Sai con actitud inexpresiva, después, Ino y Kiba, con Akamaru, Shikamaru tomado de la mano de Temari ante la mirada fría de Kankurou, Gaara que parecía sumido en sus reflexiones, Shino y Chouji también callados y como si cerraran la marcha Neji y Tenten sujetos de la mano y Lee que también seguía afectado aunque ahora ya no lloraba sino que dedicaba sus entrenamientos a la 'pobre llama de la juventud que se había apagado injustamente' como habían dicho él y Gai-sensei.

Los árboles de sakura estaban floreciendo y las flores caían sobre la tumba de la kunoichi... y bailaban un vals con el viento... era un espectáculo hermoso... si tan sólo ella hubiera podido verlo...

Cuando los jóvenes se fueron, y la noche empezaba a caer, cierto peliplateado llegó a la tumba caminando con pesar... mirando el lugar donde reposaba su flor...

"perdona por haber tardado... me perdí en el camino de la vida" dijo como siempre cuando llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, sólo que ahora, ya no la volvería a escuchar decir que era mentira... comenzó a llover

**Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**

Vagaba, de nuevo vagaba por esos bosques que había dejado de ver hacía tanto tiempo... ahora su cuerpo era ligero y difícil de percibir por los ojos humanos, ni siquiera el Byakugan podría verla... contempló el suelo... aún no había nieve, y los árboles apenas daban retoños... vaya, era cierto, había muerto durante la primavera... que situación más extraña, una flor marchita en primavera, no en invierno como habría sido lo lógico

Sonrió con melancolía al contemplar las flores que eran besadas por el viento... pasó una mano por sus labios, ya no sentía nada, pero aún guardaba el recuerdo de aquel calor, el calor de esos labios, los labios de Kakashi, el cuerpo de su amado... habían pasado juntos tantas noches... tantas confesiones sin palabras... no podía olvidarlo y ahora, ahora volvía para verlo, aunque él nunca lo supiera, porque sería abrir una herida que se estaba esforzando en cerrar...

Pasó por la puerta de entrada a la aldea como un vendabal, sorprendiendo a los que guardaban la entrada, quería recorrerlo todo y al mismo tiempo, se detuvo en la banca donde Sasuke la dejó antes de irse... Sasuke, sabía que el Uchiha había vuelto... aparentemente menos prepotente que antes aunque igual de comunicativo que toda la vida... sonrió con ternura... siguió su recorrido... llegó al lugar de los entrenamientos... vaya, cuantos recuerdos, sus ojos se fijaron en los troncos donde alguna vez Kakashi había atado a Naruto, donde les dijo que habían pasado la prueba...

Escuchó ruidos mientras caminaba, miró con curiosidad y observó a los chicos, bueno, no tan chicos, ya todos debían frisar más de los 20 años, sentados en círculo contemplando las estrellas... un espectáculo extraño de ver...

"comienzo a preocuparme por Kakashi" comentó Naruto, la kunoichi lo ubicó acostado en el suelo, la cabeza de Hinata sobre su pecho

"hn" no hace falta aclarar quien dijo aquello, si es que podía considerarse una palabra

"de acuerdo con Ero-sennin" siguió el rubio "ni siquiera ha vuelto a tocar uno de esos libros basura"

"él también se culpa por lo ocurrido, me ha dicho Asuma que ha estado repasando el dia, ese día y que ha encontrado mil y un errores en aquella misión.." explicó Shikamaru

"¿y los hubo?" preguntó Neji

"no, no lo creo, todos estabamos siguiendo un plan, pero"

"da igual ahora ¿no?" dijo Lee mirando el cielo "eso no nos la va a traer de vuelta"

Sakura se entristeció un poco al escuchar eso... no quería que Kakashi se culpara por aquello, no era culpa de nadie, bueno quizás de ella por no ser cuidadosa, pero ciertamente no de su sensei, y no de Naruto o de Sai, no quería que nadie, en especial él cargara con aquellas culpas... se acercó a ellos, sabía que no podían verla... y se alegró internamente, sabía que un susto de esa naturaleza podría dañar a los frutos que se gestaban en los vientre de Ino y Temari, lo sabía, sabía que estaban esperando bebés y se alegraba por ellas, el viento que la rodeaba llamó la atención de todos

"¿Temari sabes de dónde salió este viento?" preguntó Shikamaru, era raro ese viento tan súbito en aquella noche tan calmada

"no me miren a mí, yo no tengo ni siquiera mi abanico" se defendió la kunoichi de la arena

"no es un viento normal" dijo Tenten buscando alrededor "una estrella ha bajado del cielo"

"¿cómo sabes?" preguntó Naruto y a todos se les dibujo una gota en la cabeza, ay, el kitsune podía ser tan inocente "hay muchas allá arriba"

"no se refiere a eso dobe" dijo Sasuke con ganas de golpear a su amigo

"es una leyenda" comenzó Hinata "se supone que cuando alguien cumple 3 años de muerto, si en vida fue una persona amable, generosa y murió sin poder despedirse de los suyos, se le deja regresar para visitar a los suyos... aunque no se sabe que tan cierto sea"

Sakura sonrió, la bendita leyenda era cierta... al menos en su caso, había vuelto a despedirse de ellos, de todos ellos... la travesía seguía, y sería muy larga...

"entonces Sakura" comenzó el rubio mirando alrededor como si pretendiera verla de pronto "¡Sakura-chan!"

"no puedes verla dobe" se exasperó Sasuke "además, no sabemos que este realmente aquí"

La pelirrosa movió su mano en señal de despedida y continuó su trayecto... tenía un lugar a donde quería llegar... porque ahí estaba la persona de la que quería despedirse y con quien pasar las últimas horas que tuviera sobre la Tierra antes de irse, de nuevo...

**I miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hidding in the hollow tree (come and find me)**

Llegó a su casa, de haber sido humana, se habría quedado falta de aliento por lo mucho que había corrido, todo estaba apagado, en silencio, atravesó la puerta, dada su condición actual, sabía que ahora tenía una libertad, aparecer delante de la persona que amara, pero aún no estaba segura de ello... entró al cuarto del ser que más amaba en el mundo y el más allá

Lo vio mirando la ventana, de espaldas a ella, parado, emulando una estatua, el cuarto estaba en orden, pero el silencio pesaba tanto como un cuchillo, los dedos de su sensei acariciaban el vidrio, era como el recuerdo de los dedos fríos de Sakura antes de que... sacudió la cabeza, la extrañaba, la extrañaba con locura desde hacía 3 años... 3 años donde de no haber sido por la Hokage y aquellos que podían considerarse sus amigos, se habría dejado perder en su dolor... que era más grave que dejarse morir

Los ojos de ambos inconscientemente vagaron por el resto del cuarto, ahí habían pasado tantas noches, las paredes y los objetos eran mudos testigos del amor que se habían profesado en aquellas ocasiones donde sus cuerpos se unían para formar uno sólo... la mirada de la kunoichi vagó por la cama, el lugar que más recordaba, los amaneceres junto a su sensei... las lágrimas mezcladas con los besos, con las palabras, con los silencios...

"te extraño" lo escuchó decir y se sobresaltó... su mente le traía recuerdos de la última vez que habían estado juntos... la noche antes de la muerte de ella... Sakura también parecía recordar...

_Kakashi y ella estaban enojados por situaciones que no venía al caso mencionar... pero a la kunoichi no le gustaba estar peleada con su amado por tanto tiempo... por ello había ido a su casa, aún cuando sabía que él aún no volvía, luego de un año de relación sabía que tenía la confianza para entrar pero igual no lo hizo, lo quería esperar... _

_"Kakashi" había susurrado la joven kunoichi dando un vacilante paso al frente cuando lo vio acercarse a la casa_

_El corazón del ninja copia se había acelerado al escuchar esa voz tan única, la única capaz de pronunciar su nombre haciéndolo sentir mariposas en el estómago..._

_"Sakura" dijo él _

_En ese momento sobraron las palabras, porque a veces las palabras son fuente de malentendidos... se fundieron en un abrazo que les devolvía la vida, entraron a la casa y caminaron hasta el lugar donde su amor había florecido tantas veces... la kunoichi retiró la máscara de su amado exsensei... mientras sus labios se encontraban con necesidad... con la necesidad de probar que aquello no era un vil juego de sus emociones._

Kakashi apartó su vista del cristal y caminó hacia la cama, sintiéndose algo observado en el proceso... una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios... hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba que Sakura volvía que todo aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo, si tan sólo ella no hubiese muerto, si tan sólo... una lágrima corrió por su ojo normal y mojó la máscara en su recorrido... Sakura sintió una gran pena al verlo tan triste, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo... aunque bien sabía que aquello no era posible... en ese momento sólo podía observarlo...

**I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**

La mente de ambos seguía trayendo el recuerdo de lo que había acontecido aquella última noche... aquella maravillosa noche que sin saberlo precedería la tragedia...

_Un beso precedía una caricia y antes de notarlo ya ambos comenzaban a perderse en la mirada del otro... un mar verde parecía agitarse ante la mirada extasiada del Sharingan, y el ojo normal de Kakashi que le devolvía una calma necesaria... 3 años de lejanía parecían finalmente recompensados... y a ambos les parecía glorioso, cada beso, cada caricia tímida que subía de intensidad, cada silencio que intercambiaban, cada suspiro que se perdía en los labios del otro_

_"te amo" dijo Kakashi sin dejar de besar a su adorada exalumna... parecía que ambos vivían sólamente para amarse "he sido algo tonto, Sakura"_

_La kunoichi había dejado escapar una risita "yo también te amo Kakashi-sensei" _

_Como le encantaba al ninja copia que lo llamara así... volvió a apresar sus labios en un beso necesitado, las manos acariciaban y daban comfort, una sensación de bienestar, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, necesitaban estar juntos y amarse, amarse con todo el ser... los labios del peliplata bajaron a los hombros recién descubiertos de la kunoichi quien se aferró a aquella espalda tan fuerte, cada caricia era un golpe de vida en ella... cada beso en su piel era extasiante... era tan tierno y a la vez tan fuerte... se sentía tan agradecida por haberlo encontrado en su camino... por haber podido contar con él... siempre..._

_"Kakashi" suspiró su nombre al sentirlo besar su pecho y bajar la ropa, el obstáculo que impedia que estuvieran realmente juntos..._

_Lo sintió en ella y sus labios dejaron escapar versiones estranguladas de su nombre... un gemido, un suspiro, y él seguía su compás... sus pechos bajaban y subían rítmicamente... Sakura agradecía que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo... la vida de un ninja era dificil, quien sabía si aquella oportunidad volvería a repetirse... por lo pronto disfrutaba estar con el hombre que le había robado el corazón... el alma, todo lo que la representaba a ella como Haruno Sakura..._

_"te ves linda cuando estás sonrojada" observó el peliplata y la joven sintió un calorcillo agradable sobre sus mejillas _

_"gracias" dijo sonriendo ante el cumplido_

_"es la verdad" dijo él y le volvió a robar un beso, la kunoichi recargó su rostro en el pecho del ninja copia y sintió la mano de él sobre su espalda, sujetandola con cariño y fuerza al mismo tiempo_

_"mmhm, tengo que ver a Tsunade-sama temprano" observó la joven con cierto pesar, le daba pesar dejar esa cama donde tan a gusto se sentía_

_"aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca, además yo también debo verla... podemos ir juntos"_

_Sakura sonrió, seguramente llegarían tarde, pero en esos momentos, era lo último que le importaba... se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro... era tan indescriptible esa hermosa sensación..._

Kakashi se había quedado dormido, probablemente era lo que necesitaba, se veía algo fatigado y Sakura se alegró de que finalmente se hubiera dormido, necesitaba ese descanso... observó el cielo que ahora comenzaba a teñirse de aúreos destellos, el amanecer se acercaba, significaba que debía irse... sonrió apesadumbrada...

Se acercó a su amado y le dio un beso, que más bien fue una fría caricia, luego de ello desapareció del lugar...

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**

Cuando abrió los ojos, un rato después, Kakashi se sorprendió puesto que había jurado sentir una fría caricia sobre su cara... pensó que definitivamente ya estaba enloqueciendo, pero por otra parte, no podía evitar imaginar que un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo sólo para cuidarlo durante esa noche... y tenía una idea muy clara de quien era ese ángel...

"gracias Sakura" le dijo a la aparente nada, sólamente ella podría haber sido capaz de ayudarlo a sumergirse en el mundo del sueño, aunque hubiera sido por muy pocas horas...

----

La noche caía sobre un campo donde se había efectuado una cruenta guerra... la aldea del sonido había atacado por sorpresa a un escuadrón que estaba de misión, la pelea se había dado en condiciones no muy parejas que digamos pero aún así los de Konoha habían dado una dura batalla, siendo el resultado de víctimas peor para la aldea del Sonido, sin embargo, ahora, en medio de los cádaveres y los heridos, alguien se arrastraba como si pretendiera alcanzar algo... pero se detuvo en su camino, la sangre manaba de las heridas abiertas... como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo de sangre en su interior

"tienen que seguir adelante" le ordenó a un grupo de tres vacilantes personas "la misión ahora depende de ustedes"

"p-pero Kakashi-san" objetó un muchacho tomando el pliego que le extendía el ninja copia "necesita ayuda"

"la misión es llevar esto a Suna, fuimos emboscados en el camino, pero debemos seguir, ahora la misión de que esto llegue a salvo es de ustedes, Konohamaru"

"los ninjas médicos están en camino" apuntó Moegi con inseguridad mirando a su amigo y al líder de su grupo

"sólo vayan! el Kazekage necesita esa información"

Los tres jóvenes desaparecieron, Kakashi logró como pudo quedar mirando hacia el cielo... sentía pesar por todos los que habían muerto o habían resultado heridos, pero ¿cómo iban a saber que tantos ninjas del sonido los emboscarían? Tsunade estaría furiosa sin duda alguna...

Dejo escapar un suspiro... sabía que el equipo médico no podría hacer nada por él y se alegraba internamente... sentía que morir era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle en ese momento... sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los abrió pudo ver un rostro conocido, el único rostro que había estado esperando ver, por 4 años...

"viniste Sakura" dijo con la voz apagada

"me pidieron que te llevara conmigo, Kakashi-sensei, ahora estaremos juntos" sonrió ella

"me alegro de oír eso"

Los ruidos a su alrededor se extinguieron y su espiritu abandono su cuerpo... aún así sintió que una mano no había abandonado la suya en todo el proceso... entonces la vio mejor, una sonrisa curvaba los labios de la joven... todo lo que había estado esperando, ahora estaba ahí frente a él...

**Say goodnight don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black**

"ahora estaremos juntos"

Y fundieron sus labios en un beso... al día siguiente cuando encontraron su cuerpo, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al encontrar petalos de flor de sakura sobre el frío cádaver, fue una sorpresa porque los árboles de sakura más próximos estaban bastante lejos del lugar...

"los enterraremos juntos" decidió alguien "es justo que ahora descansen al lado del otro"

Los demás asintieron solemnemente... había tristeza en el ambiente puesto que habían perdido a alguien querido, pero también... sabían que ahora dos amantes estaban juntos y ahora lo estarían por el resto de sus vidas...

**---  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Este fue mi primer fic de Naruto, un KakaSaku como podrán darse cuenta... me gusta esa pareja... mmmh este fic nació cuando debería estar haciendo tarea pero en fin, la inspiración llega cuando no debería ¬¬ quería subirlo en la noche pero tengo cosas pendientes y no será agradable... si lo leen me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan... soy de nuevo ingreso al mundo de Naruto, he visto sólo los primeros 94 episodios (más el 101, más los 2 primeros de Shippuden) pero he visto AMV's y he leído rumores y tengo contactos que me informan jeje además que he leído fics así que si algo no cuadra tengan paciencia... **

**Saludos a todos, la canción se llama "My Last Breath" tenía ganas de usarla hace mucho, quería hacerlo más dramático pero no pude, ver a Kakashi-sensei sufrir me estaba doliendo mucho, así que tuve que dejarlos juntos, aunque fuera en el más allá... por si preguntan, si, creo en fantasmas...**


End file.
